My precious day
by parkLad
Summary: Kisah tentang Baekhyun yang jatuh cinta dengan "tukang laundry" Yaoiwarn!rate M
1. Chapter 1

...

 **My Precious Day**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **BxB**

 **Warn! RATE M**

 **Romance▪ Fluff▪Drama**

...

"Ketidakperawanan" merupakan hal yang sudah lumrah pada jaman sekarang. Bahkan dikalangan pelajar jika salah satu diantara mereka ada yang masih perawan dianggap tidak mengikuti tren atau tidak keren istilahnya. Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun memang bukan seorang remaja lelaki yang kutu buku atau anti sosial, dia remaja umur 18 tahun yang bisa dibilang sangat aktif dan lincah.

"Heh Baek"

Sapa Luhan , teman 1 kelas Baekhyun. Dia sudah berteman dengan baekhyun ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku JHS.

"Hei"

Baekhyun yang terduduk di bangkunya terlihat melamun dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

"Kau kenapa Baek? Ada masalah ? "

"Tidak apa Lu"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Baek, ayolah aku tau kau ada masalah"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Luhan

"Lu,"

"Hmm?"

"Lu, menurutmu arti melepas keperawanan itu apa ?"

Luhan yang mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. Dia tidak habis pikir,jadi dari tadi Baekhyun melamun karna memikirkan hal yang tidak seharusnya dia lamunkan itu ? Konyol sekali

" HAHAHAHAHAHHHA KAU LUCU BAEK HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Luhan tertawa sampai terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karna tertawa terlalu keras. Baekhyun yang melihat temannya itu hanya bisa berdecih sambil memajukan bibirnya. Dia serius tentang pertanyaan itu asal kalian tau, dia tidak sedang bertanya asal asalan ,

"Lu , berhentilah .. kau berlebihan"

Baekhyun terus memukul pundak Luhan agar temannya itu berhenti menertawakan dirinya.

"Pertanyaan konyol mu itu yang membuatku tertawa Baek.. HAHAHA"

"Lu, aku serius. Aku bertanya karna aku penasaran."

"Penasaran apa ? Ahh~ aku tau. Kau penasaran bagaimana rasanya jika tidak perawan lagi bukan? Yakann?"

Wajah Baekhyun mulai berubah menjadi merah mendengar perkataan Luhan tadi,

"Ti.. tidak , aku tidak penasaran tentang itu. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa di sekolah kita jika ada yang masih perawan akan dibully,di kata-katai tidak keren,tidak gaul atau apalah itu."

"Baek,jangan bilang kau masih perawan?"

Baekhyun malah balik bertanya

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

Luhan terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sekaligus menjawab pertanyaannya tadi

"jadi ,, KAU MASIH PERA .."

Baekhyun langsung membekap mulut rusa china itu dengan tangannya. Bisa mati malu Baekhyun jika teman sekelasnya tau jika dia masih perawan

"Mulutmu Lu,"

Luhan yang mulutnya sudah tidak dibekap lagi oleh Baekhyun tersenyum kaku pada Baekhyun

"Hehe,, maaf Baek. Tapi serius ,kau masih perawan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Tidak, aku telah "dibobol" sejak kita duduk di tingkat 2 JHS."

Jawab Luhan dengan bangga dan tanpa ragu.

"Astaga Lu, dengan siapa kau melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja dengan kekasihku, dia sekarang kuliah di fakultas kedokteran. Dia sangat tampan dan ugghh~sangat hot. Aku saja terus terpesona saat melihatnya"

"Astaga, sudah sudah , aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan mu tentang betapa hotnya kekasihmu itu. Lu, jawab pertanyaan ku kau belum menjawabnya"

"Oh iya, menurut ku melepas keperawanan itu adalah ketika kau merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul menembus lubangmu dan saat benda itu menyentuh sesuatu didalam lubang mu dan membuat mu menggelinjang dan mendesah sangat keras, itu berarti kau menikmatinya. Dan oh yah ,, apa kau memiliki niat untuk melepas keperawanan mu itu ?"

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam. Dia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan "benda" itu menembus lubangnya dan apa itu tadi ? "Sesuatu" apa yang saat disentuh di dalam lubangnya membuatnya mengelinjang dan mendesah ?

"Baek? Baekhyun?"

Luhan melambai lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun belum juga sadar.

"Baekk .. Baek ? YAK! BYUN BAEK ADA KIM SAEM BAEK"

Dan tak tik Luhan yang satu itu berhasil,Baekhyun sampai melompat dari tempat duduknya , sangking kagetnya dia.

"Yak! Sialan kau Lu.."

"Haha, habisnya kau tidak mendengarkan ku , aku merasa diabaikan, hiks"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan Luhan yang mendramatisir keadaan itu.

"Baek, tapi saranku,"

Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan dengan tidak minat sambil bertopang dagu

"Baek dengarkan akuu~"

Baekhyun mendecih sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan

"Apa ?" Jawab Baekhyun malas. Luhan tersenyum sambil memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya jika kau ingin melepas keperawanan mu itu carilah lelaki yang benar-benar menaruh perhatian padamu , bukan hanya sekedar untuk menjadikan mu pelampiasan nafsunya ,kalau bisa sehabis kalian melakukan sex kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu jarang sih. Itu saranku. Dan ngomong-ngomong Baek, apakah kau sudah punya calonnya ?"

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya sambil kembali menopang dagunya. Dia saja tidak punya calonnya, bagaimana caranya dia melepas keperawanannya ?

...

...

"Yeol, pulang kuliah nanti rencanyanya kau mau kemana ?"

Sehun,lelaki berumur 20 tahun ini berada di fakultas kedokteran dan sekarang telah berada di tingkat semester 4 . Sehun lelaki yang tinggi,dengan rahang yang tegas dan dagu yang lancip. Bibir nya yang mungil serta pandangan matanya yang tajam membuat tidak sedikit perempuan maupun lelaki yang berstatus menjad uke mengidam idamkan nya menjadi kekasih. Namun sayangnya , Sehun tidak tertarik dengan mereka semua , karna sudah ada lelaki bermata rusa yang menarik seluruh dunianya masuk kedalam dunia lelaki itu.

Sehun menepuk pundak teman seperjuangannya dengan cukup keras. Rencananya , sepulang kuliah nanti sekita pukul 2 siang , dia ingin ke sekolah kekasihnya. Dia rindu dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak ada rencana, mungkin aku akan membantu itu di tempat Laundry nya seperti biasa, seelah itu pulang dan membaca buku ,kalau bosan aku main PS"

Oh yeah , teman Sehun itu bernama Park Chanyeol yang berada di fakultas yang sama dengan Sehun yaitu Fakultas Kedokteran. Tapi bedanya , Chanyeol sudah berada di semester akhir perkuliahannya ,tidak heran memang di usia Chanyeol yang baru 21 tahun itu dia sudah berada di semester akhir .

Berkat otak Briliannya dia bisa loncat dan menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan cepat. Istilahnya melalui jalur Akselerasi.

Chanyeol juga diangkat menjadi asisten dosen di Fakultasnya, dia juga beberapa kali meraih juara pada perlombaan di di bidang akademik maupun non akademik yang mewakili Universitasnya .

Ditambah dengan ketampanan wajahnya yang kurang lebih tingginya hampir sama dengan Sehun, tapi dia 4 atau 5 centi lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Rahang yang tegas,bibir tebal , mata bulat yang memiliki tatapan tajam,kulit putih. Tidak heran jika dia menjadi salah satu murid favorit hampir semua dosen di Fakultasnya.

"Astaga Yeol, hari harimu sungguh tidak berwarna , sekali kali ayolah cati hiburan untuk dirimu sendiri. Jangan hanya berkutat dengan buku buku dan mesin mesin pencuci pakaian ibumu itu"

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi perkataan Sehun tadi , baginya membaca buku,membantu usaha ibunya itu lebih berguna daripada berpacaran seperti yang biasa Sehun lakukan.

Lagipula, dia juga memiliki kegiatan untuk menghibur dirinya , sudah dikatakan bukan , dia akan memainkan PlayStation miliknya jika dia merasa Bosan , atau membaca tumpukan komik dan novel yang ada dikamarnya. Itu lebih bermanfaat dibanding kegiatan Sehun.

"Yeol, jika kau tidak ada kegiatan , temani aku ke sekolah Luhan ya ,, ayolahhh.."

"Malas, biasanya kau kesana seorang diri, kenapa sekarang mengajak ku ? Tumben sekali"

"Tidak apa , aku hanya ingin mengajak mu kesana , sekali kali kau melihat anak anak JHS Yeol, disana banyak perempuan atau lelaki yang bisa kau jadikan kekasih. Siapa tau kau mendapatkan seseorang disana"

Chanyeol sebenarnya malas menanggapi ucapan Sehun, tapi jika dibantah terus Sehun pasti akan melawannya lagi dan lagi, dan percayalah,percakapan itu tidak akan selesai hingga bel waktu belajar telah usai terdengar.

"Iya iya , baiklah . Aku akan ikut. Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk disana, melihat mu dan Luhan ber lovey dovey membuat ku mual seketika"

"Hish, kau ini. Tidak akan. Aku akan menyuruh Luhan membawa temannya untuk ikut dengan nya nanti agar kau tidak merasa menjadi "obat nyamuk" disana"

"Okee"

"Baiklah, nanti jam 2 tunggu aku di depan gerbang oke .."

"Hmm"

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman ucapan Sehun itu. Dia hanya bjsa pasrah jika nantinya dia akan menjadi "obat nyamuk" antara Sehun dan Luhan.

...

...

"Baek, Baek."

Luhan kembali mengganggu Baekhyun saat bel jam pelajaran telah berbunyi. Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk pulang hanya membalas panggilan Luhan dengan gumaman.

"Hmm.."

"Baekk..."

"Hmmm"

Luhan yang kesal dengan jawaban Baekhyun akhirnya mengambil tas Baekhyun dan tindakannya itu berhasil menyita perhatian Baekhyun menjadi kearahnya. Baekhyun yang mulai menyerah dengan Luhan menjawab panggilan Luhan

"Ada apa RUSA CHINA?"

"Yakk , haish kau ini, bisa tidak kau memanggilku tanpa embel embel "rusa China" dan ya, jangan ditekan saat kamu mengucapkan kalimat itu"

Ucap Luhan , demi Dewa .. Baekhyun rasanya ingin memasukan 5 buah Cabe merah sekaligus ke mulut Luhan. Tidak berhentinya mulut itu bicara.

"Cepatlah katakan , ada apa rusa jelek ? Aku ingin pulang cepat dan tidur. Aku ingin istirahat. Aku lelah seharian ini mendengarkan ocehanmu."

"Baek , kau jahat sekali. Baiklah ,Baek temani aku yaaa.. "

" kemana ?"

"Bertemu Sehun"

"Untuk apa aku ikut , aku tidak mau mendengarkan omongan menjijikan kalian"

"Haih , mulutmu itu Baek. Tidak , Sehun juga mengajak temannya , jadi supaya teman Sehun itu tidak sendirian , aku mengajakmu, asal kau tau Baek, teman Sehun yang ini tampan sekali, walaupun masih tampan Sehun bagiku"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, selalu berakhir dengan membanggakan kekasihnya itu.

"Terus ? Apa hubungannya bagiku jika teman Sehun itu tampan ?"

"Hah .. siapa tau saja kalian cocok dan akhirnya jadian dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dannnn... "

"Dann ?"

Luhan mendekatkan bibirya sedikit dekat kearah telinga Baekhyun sambil berbisik

"Dan siapa tau saja kau bisa melepas keperawanan mu itu dengan teman Sehun"

Baekhyun dengan reflek memukul kepala Luhan dengan buku catatan yang dipegangnya . Dia tidak habis pikir dengan ide mesum temannya ini.

"Aduh ,Baek itu sakitt~"

"Biarkan saja ,lagi pula omonganmu itu belum tentu benar"

"Kan kubilang siapa tau saja Baek. Tidak ada yang tau kedepannya nanti seperti apa"

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik Luhan entah kemana. Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap dia selamat sampai tujuan walaupun dia ragu jika itu bersama Luhan.

...

...

Tring Tring Tring ...

Lonceng yang berada di depan pintu cafe berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang masuk ke cafe tersebut. Dua orang lelaki tampan yang duduk di sebuah meja bulat segera menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati 2 orang namja mungil nan cantik berjalan menghampiri mereka.

2 namja itu adalah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan Chanyeol yang telah sampai duluan di Cafe tempat mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu. Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung mengambil duduk didepan kedua lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun sedang memperhatikannya langsung menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang sekarang memenuhi pipinya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu memutar bola matanya malas. Haih lagi lagi dia melihat lovey dovey kedua makhluk ini. Baekhyun yang bosan mengambil handphonenya dari dalam sakunya, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara yang dia kenal memanghil namanya

"Baekhyun-ah ?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati lelaki tinggi yang diam diam dia kagumi itu sedang tersenyum kearahnya

"Baekhyun-ah ? Ini kau bukan ?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali memasukan hp nya ke dalam sakunya. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak menampakkan kegugupannya didepan orang tersebut.

"Cha.. Chanyeol hyung ?"

"Nah , ternyata benar ini kau. Kukira aku salah orang"

"Tidak hyung, ini aku. Kau sedang apa disini ? Oh! Apakah kau teman Sehun?"

"Ya , aku teman Sehun, dan kau adalah teman kekasih Sehun? Siapa namanya ?"

"Luhan"

"Iya , Luhan"

Kedua orang yang sedang duduk berhadapan sambil memperhatikan interaksi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil membuka sedikit mulut mereka. Bingung.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan ,

"Heii... Lu,, ?"

"Hah ? Oh ? Ada apa ?"

"Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu tadi ? Kau seperti melihat hantu. Oh ya , tegur kekasihmu itu .. dia juga melihat ku dan Chanyeol hyung seperti melihat hantu saja"

Keadaan Sehun tidak beda jauh dengan Luhan , dia juga terbengong dan sadar ketika kepalanya di pukul cukup keras ole Chanyeol dengan menggunakan buku menu.

"Yakk ,dobi! Itu sakit sialan."

"Salah siapa kau melihatku seperti itu. Aku tau aku tampan hun , tapi tidak perlu sampai segitunya melihatku"

Sehun membuat gerakan ingin muntah ketika mendengar Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya membanggakan dirinya.

"Hey, apakah kalian berdua saling kenal? Aku baru tau itu Baek"

Luhan memecah keheningan diantara mereka , dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya , kami saling kenal. Chanyeol hyung adalah tetanggaku. Keluarga Chanyeol hyung memiliki usaha Laundry yang cukup besar dan sukses. Keluargaku sudah langganan Laundry di tempat keluarga Chanyeol hyung sejak lama"

Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan santai sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan yang baru tau mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dan kebetulan, kedua orang tua kami cukup dekat, mereka adalah sahabat sejak duduk di bangku kuliah. Itulah kenapa aku dan Baekhyun bisa saling kenal."

Chanyeol menambahkan penjelasan dan kembali ke Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengarkan dengan wajah bengong mereka. Mereka hanya speachless kedua orang yang sebenarnya sengaja ingin mereka jodohkan ternyata sudah saling kenal. Kenyataan itu membuat mereka berdua sedikit menarik ujung bibir mereka keatas. Itu mempermudah jalan mereka berdua untuk menjodohkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

...

...

60 menit tidak terasa telah berlalu begiu cepat. 2 orang lelaki tampan dan 2 orang namja cantik itu mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin merepotkan Chanyeol dengan mengantarkannya pulang,tetapi karna Luhan yang berkata dia ada sedikit urusan dengan Sehun yang mengharuskan mereka berdua pulang bersama dan jadilah Luhan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pulang diantar oleh Chanyeol dengan alasan

"kau dan Chanyeol kan bertetangga, kenapa tidak sekalian saja pulang dengannya , lagipula komplek perumahannmu tidak jauh dari sini"

Hah! Pintar sekali Luhan. Itu sebenarnya hanya akal-akalannya saja yang ingin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol agar pulang berdua dan dia bisa memiliki waktu kencan dengan Sehun.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak biasanya seperti ini, berjalan berdua beriringan tanpa diselingi oleh perbincangan membuat suasana diantar mereka manjadi canggung.

"Lama kita tidak berjalan berdua seperti ini ya hyung"

Baekhyun mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan untuk memecah kecanggungan antara mereka berdua. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tau, tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini, biasanya ketika mereka bertemu mereka akan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting dan melontarkan beberapa candaan dalam obrolan mereka. Tapi entah mengapa saat ini jantung Baekhyun tidak berhenti berdetak. Hah~ jantung sialan pikir Baekhyun.

"Iya , sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini. Kau semakin sibuk sepertinya Baek, sampai-sampai aku jarang sekali melihatmu. Sekarang saja yang mengambil pakaian keluargamu di rumah ku adalah Bibi Jang. Ketika aku bertanya kau kemana kepada Bibi Jang , dia menjawab kau tidur atau sedang mengerjakan tugas"

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang terakhir. Tidak disangka nya ternyata Chanyeol sering menanyakan keberadaan nya kepada Bibi Jang. Mengingat itu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona dan dia sedikit menunduk untuk menutupi itu.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabar kuliah mu ? Wahh aku jadi merasa tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dirimu "Sang Calon Dokter" "

"Hahaha, tidak juga Baek. Biasa saja. Aku sudah berada di semester terakhir kuliahku, doakan saja jika tidak ada hambatan aku akan menjalani sidang skripsi dan lulus tahun depan"

"Pasti hyung,pasti akan ku doakan. Aku tidak menyangka , telah berubah menjadi orang keren dan tampan. Calon dokter pula. Aku iri padamu hyung"

Baekhyun mengucapkan itu tanpa keraguan, dia jujur mengatakan itu.

"Haha kau bisa saja Baek. Kau juga tidak berubah. Masih saja badanmu kecil dan suaramu seperti perempuan. Dan juga kau tetap Cantik"

Sialan! Baekhyun merutuki kinerja jantungnya yang berdetak diatas rata-rata. Kenapa seperti ini sialan.

"Hyung , kau mengejekku"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya berpura-pura bahwa dia kesal badannya dibilang seperti perempuan. Tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya menutupi kegugupannya. Dan sepertinya tingkah Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya seperti sekarang berdampak buruk bagi kinerja jantung seseorang yang sekarang tengah menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memuja.

Entah digerakkan oleh siapa sekarang tangan Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dan otomatis terhenti ketika tangannya dipegang oleh Chanyeol. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan seketika Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga mereka sekarang berhadapan. Chanyeol menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh mereka sekarang menempel tanpa adanya jarak antara mereka.

Tangan Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar mendongak dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata bulat nan tajam yang langsung bertatapan dengan mata sipit yang indah milik Baekhyun. Perlahan tangan Chanyeol menyentuh lembut pipi Baekhyun yang otomatis membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol pada pipinya. Jujur saja, sudah lama mereka berdua kenal, tetapi ini adalah skinship pertama mereka yang paling intim.

Chanyeol perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menutup matanya dan akhirnya kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Hanya sebatas menempel satu sama lain , tetapi telah mewakili apa yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Chanyeol perlahan menekan sedikit bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun dan menggerakkan bibirnya melumat bivir tipis Baekhyun. Mereka berdua merasakan letupan letupan kembang api dalam dada mereka yang seolah memberikan respon atas apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lebih intens sekarang, Chanyeol perlahan mendorong Baekhyun kedalam gang yang sepi dan memundurkan langkah Baekhyun hingga punggungnya menempel pada tembok gang sempit itu. Chanyeol menggigit sedikit bibir Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya, dan kesempatan itu dibuat Chanyeol untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun, membelit benda tak bertulang milik Baekhyun hingga saliva entah milik siapa mengalir di keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Nafas mereka berdua beradu cepat seiring bertambah panasnya permainan bibir mereka.

Ciuman mereka terputus ketika Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol karna merasa pasokan udaranya menipis. Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun dan menatap kembali mata sipit itu. Memperhatikan wajah itu dari dekat penampilan Baekhyun sekarang berantakan , dengan nafas terengah-engah, rambut acak-acak, lelehan saliva entah milik siapa yang telah mengering di pinggir bibirnya, membuat Chanyeol harus kuat menahan godaan untuk tidak menyerang Baekhyun disini. Itu bukan gaya Chanyeol.

...

...

Setelah ciuman yang tidak mereka berdua prediksi itu terjadi , mereka kembali berjalan dan suasana kembali menjadi canggung. Sampai akhirnya mereka di depan rumah Baekhyun.

"Kita sampai hyung"

"Oh, hmm iya."

"Sampai jumpa hyung, aku masuk"

Chanyeol yang merasa ada yang harus disampaikannya pada Baekhyun sekarang sebelum Baekhyun masuk. Setidaknya Baekhyun bisa memikirkannya sebelum mengambil keputusan.

"Tunggu Baek"

Gerakan kaki Baekhyun terhenti ketika mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya. Dia kembali menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri dengan tangan saling bertautan satu sama lain.

"Ada aoa hyung?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Katakan saja hyung"

"A.. aku .. a .. aku"

" ada apa hyung ? Katakan saja. "

"A .. aku . Baek, sebenarnya aku aku.. "

" hyung , sebaiknya kau pikirkan dulu apa yang ingin kau katakan , dan aku akan masuk seben ... "

"Tidak Baek, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang"

"Baiklah, katakan hyung"

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang dan memulai untuk mengatakannya

"Baek,aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kau muncul di hadapanku dengan ekspresi wajah mu yang nampak kesulitan membawa pakaian kotor itu ke Laundry keluargaku. Kau begitu mempesona mataku saat itu walaupun sebenarnya kau nampak berantakan"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar itu , dia senang orang yang dia sukai secara diam diam ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang sama padanya.

"Dan .. dan rasa suka ku terhadapmu perlahan bukannya menghilang malah semakin membuat ku sesak saat melihat mu pergi bersama seorang pria , mungkin itu teman mu , tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sesak saat melihat itu , aku .. "

HUPP!

Kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan tidak selesai karna Baekhyun sekarang telah memeluknya dan Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan itu. Namun rasa terkejut Chanyeol tidaklah lama ,dia segera tersenyum ketika menyadari dia dipeluk oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol hyung, akhirnyaa .. akhirnya aku mendengar ucapan ini langsung darimu. Aku telah lama membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika kau mempunyai penrasaan yang sama terhadapku dan menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Kupikir itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi dan perasaan ini akan kupendam. Tapi ini menjadi nyata. A .. aku .. aku.. "

CUP!

Bibir mereka kembali menyatu dan kali ini lebih terasa indah dan manis karna mereka telah menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Hanya saling menempel tanpa adanya lumatan. Ciuman mereka terputus dan mereka saling menatap

"Jadi ? Apakah kita sekarang sepasang kekasih?"

Chanyeol menanyakan itu pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali memeluk Chanyeol sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dalam dekapan Chanyeol dan itu tambah membuat senyum Chanyeol bertambah lebar. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan cintanya yang selama 5 tahun dia pendam dalam diam. Bukannya tidak berani, dia hanya membutuhkan waktu yang tepat untuk membuatnya yakin bahwa Baekhyun adalah pilihannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam suasana sore yang mendukung dengan langit senja yang membentang luas dilangit.

...

...

TBC 

Read and review yapp! Ini twoshoot btw 🙏


	2. Chapter 2

...

 **My Precious Day**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **ROMANCE BxB**

 **Warn! RATE M**

...

Disekolah, Baekhyun datang dengan wajah yang ceria dan erus tersenyum. Luhan yang melihat adanya keanehan pada Baekhyun hari ini .

"Baek ?"

"Ya?"

"Kau sehat ?"

Tanya Luhan sambil memegang kening Baekhyun mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun normal atau tidak. Siapa tau saja Baekhyun sakit. Tapi tidak, suhu tubuh Barkhyun baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang salah. Lantas , kenapa dia hari ini ?

"Baek?"

"Ya?"

"Ceritakan padaku"

"Apa?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Baek"

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan ribut"

"Kenapa ?"

"Karna aku tidak mau ada yang tau"

"Termasuk aku?"

"Selain kau , dan Sehun"

Luhan mulai bisa menebak ada apa ini.

"Baek , jangan bilang .."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya

"Serius ? Kau tidak bohong kann ?"

"Hmmh!"

"Wahhh ... selamat Baek. Aku tau ini akan terjadi.. selamat akhirnya kau melepaskan keperwananmu juga "

Baekhyun yang mendengar terkejut .. harusnya Baekhyun tau kalau Luhan itu walaupun muka polos otak mesum, Baekhyun mendorong kening Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya ke belakang.

"Bukan bodoh.."

"Aduh , Baek .. kau tau yang kau lakukan padaku itu jahat Baek . Hikss!.."

Mulai lagi pikir Baekhyun , Queen of Dramatisir keadaan kembali.

"Kau berlebihan Lu, sumpah!"

"Itu memang jahat Baek. Hey tapi apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti ini?"

"Chanyeol hyung .. dan aku kami "

"Berpacaran?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menunduk.

"AKKKK! AKHIRNYAA ASTAGA BAEK SINI PPOPO DULUU ASTAAGA. Sebentar,kenapa aku yang senang ? Entah tapi aku ikut bahagia Baekkk"

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun sambil berkeliling memutari isi kelas sambil berpelukan.

"Akhirnya Baek,kau memiliki orang yang bisa membantumu melepas keperawanan"

"Pikiranmu Lu,ini terlalu cepat untuk ke arah sana"

"Baek, bahkan banyak pasangan diluar sana yang melakukan sex terdahulu sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Itu sudah biasa Baek"

"Biasa bagimu,tidak bagiku Lu, nanti saja , perlahan-lahan. Lagipula ini masih terlalu awal untuk melangkah ke arah yang lebih intens"

Luhan yang mendengar penolakan dari Baekhyun hanya bisa menarik dan membuabg nafas. Dia tidak bisa membantah jika itu sudah keputusan Baekhyun. Biarkan waktu yabg berbicara dan membuat kita melakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan. Sehun dan Luhan bahkan telah melakukan sex sehari setelah mereka resmi berpacaran. Tapi untuk Baekhyun, Luhan maklum untuk itu.

...

...

Tidak terasa sudah 6 bulan hubungan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan. Sejauh ini tidak ada halangan berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Perkelahian mereka hanya sebatas salah paham yang bisa diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Untung saja Chanyeol adalah orang yang sabar dalam menghadapi sifat cerewet Baekhyun.

Di hari minggu pagi ini hujan turun begitu deras ,dan seseorang yang berada di dalam selimut ini masih nyaman dengan dunia mimpinya. Dia terus berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dinginnya udara dan ditambah hari ini adalah akhir pekan membuat Baekhyun malas untuk sekedar mencuci mukanya. Namun, ketukan yang begitu keras pada pintunya kamarnya ditambah dengan teriakan ibunya membuatnya mau tidak mau harus bangun. Baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidur dengan malas dan mata setengah tertutup. Dia membuka pintu kamar dan nampaklah ibunya dengan uang beberapa puluh won di tangan.

"Baek , aduh kau ini. Ibu tau ini hari minggu tidak seharusnya kau tidur tiduran seperti ini, kau harusnya bangun dan membantu ibu. Pekerjaan rumah banyak Baek"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas malas sambil mengusap matanya yang masih enggan untuk membuka.

"Nah Baek, kau bangun , mandi,bersihkan kamarmu, dan ini"

Ibunya memberikan uang yang dipegangnya tadi dan menyerahkannya ke Baekhyun

"Uang untuk mengambil pakaian kita di laundry. Cepatlah , disitu ada gaun ibu dan jas ayahmu. Nanti malam ingin ibu pakai untuk ke acara pesta teman ayahmu. Cepat Baek , okee"

Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar hanya mengangguk dan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun kembali melemparkan badannya ke atas kasurnya. Dia masih ingin bermalas-malasan dan sedikit merelax kan badannya. Tapi Baekhyun segera tersadar saat dia menyadari ada uang di tangannya.

"Astaga.. apakah ini Laundry Chanyeol hyung? IBUUUUU... yaampun akau harus apa?"

Jujur saja , selama 6 bulan mereka berpacaran Baekhyun sama sekali belum pernah ke rumah Chanyeol maupun ke tempat usaha laundry keluarga Chanyeol. Jika mereka ingin bertemu , mereka akan membuat janji bertemu di cafe atau taman dekat komplek perumahan mereka. Bukannya apa, walaupun mereka sudah kenal lama dan keluarga mereka sudah saling kenal, mereka masih malu jika hubungan keduanya diketahui oleh keluarga mereka. Tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluarga mereka tau.

"Baiklah , aku akan bersiap siap. Byun Baekhyun, kau harus siap untuk menahan malu nantinya dan cobalah untuk tidak keliahatn bodoh didepan keluarga Chanyeol. Baekhyun Fighting!"

Baekhyun memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri sambil berdiri didepan kaca. Dia segera mandi dan membersihkan kamarnya lalu pergi berjalan ke tempat Laundry milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya memakai setelan rumannya namun dia memakai skinny jeans dan kaus oblong yang nampak kebesaran di berjalan santai menuju tempat tujuannya sekarang. Hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Sampailah dia di depan sebuah ruko yang lumayan besar yang sengaja dibeli keluarga Chanyeol untuk usaha mereka. Saat ini tempat laundry itu cukup ramai. Mungkin karna hari ini weekend, jadi orang-orang malas mencuci pakaian mereka dan memilih berleha leha di rumah mereka masing masing.

Baekhyun ikut masuk ke ruko tersebut dan mendapati Chanyeol terlihat sibuk sekali dengan kacamata bacanya. Baekhyun menyukai tampang Chanyeol yang seperti ini ekspresi yang serius dan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya menjadikan nilai plus dan membuat wajah Chanyeol menjadi berkali kali terlihat tampan. Chanyeol yang menyadari sedang diperhatikan seseorang segera menoleh ke pintu dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum didepan pintunya.

"Baek? Sejak kapan kau sampai? Kemarilah"

Baekhyun tersadar dari kegiatan "mengagumi Chanyeol"

"Ah , oh Chanyeol hyung aku baru saja sampai dan melihatmu sedang sibuk. Kau sedang apa?"

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih setia berkutat dengan data-data pelanggan yang berada di depannya. Merasa diabaikan , Baekhyun memilih duduk diatas meja yang berada di depan Chanyeol dengan posisi menghada Chanyeol, sehingga sekarang wajah Chanyeol tepat berada di depannya. Chanyeol terkejut dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan , namun kemudian dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali memeriksa data data pelanggan lagi.

Baekhyun merasa diabaikan kembali dia menempelkan bibirnya dipicik kepala Chanyeol dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil masih berusaha untuk tetap konsentrasi pada kertas-kertas yang sekarang berada pada pangkuannya karna meja yang tadi dipakainya sedang diduduki oleh Baekhyun. Dengan terpaksa dia memindahkan data datanya ke pangkuannya. Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk tidak diabaikan oleh Chanyeol. Kali ini dengan membungkukan sedikit badannya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol berulang kali sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dengan sikap Baekhyun hari ini dan memilih meladeni Baekhyun yang entah kenapa hari ini bertingkah manja.

"Ada apa sayangg? Tumben kau seperti ini"

Ucap Chanyeol dengan tangan yang sekarang berpindah di atas paha Baekhyun

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin seperti ini saja dengan mu hyung"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun mau bermanja-manja seperi ini dengannya , yaa walaupun Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin juga Baekhyun bertingkah manja dengannya seperti sekarang. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia seperti ini , dia hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Luhan padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Dan beginilah dia .. berada didepan Chanyeol dan sekarang berpindah duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol sekarang. Bukan dia yang mau, tapi tadi Baekhyun kaget karna ada seekor cicak yang lewat di belakangnya. Dia kaget dan meloncat kedepan. Untung saja Chanyeol bisa menahannya dan disinilah mereka sekarang , canggung karna ini kali pertama mereka berada di posisi intim selama 6 bulan menjalin hubungan.

"Baek k.. kau.. hmmh apa kau bisa turun dari sini Baek? Kakiku kram"

Chanyeol mengatakan itu bukan tanpa alasan tapi alasannya bukan karna kakinya yang sebenarnya tidak kram , tapi karna Baekhyun yang terus menggerakkan pantatnya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol karna merasa posisinya kurang nyaman. Dan Chanyeol merasa jika ini dibiarkan maka akan tidak bagus bagi keperawanan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa hyung? Posisi ku sakit seperti ini hyung, aduh kakiku sakit aduh"

Baekhyun bangkit dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bersyukur akan itu. Setidaknya bukan sekarang waktunya untuk melakukan itu.

"Oh iya hyung, aku sampai lupa. Aku ingin mengambil pakaian ku . Apa sudah selesai?"

"Sepertinya sudah ,sebentar ku periksa"

Chanyeol pergi ke tempat penyimpanan pakaian yang sudah selesai dan siap untuk di berikan kepada pemiliknya. Ada bungkusan berisi pakaian yang bertuliskan"Keluarga Byun" diatasnya. Chanyeol segera mengambil itu dan kembali ke ruang pendataan tadi. Baekhyun tengah duduk di kursi yang tadi di duduki oleh Chanyeol dengan kaki menyilang sambil melihat lihat data-data pelanggan di Laundry Chanyeol.

"Ini Baek, sudah selesai"

"Oh , sudah hyung? Baiklah .. berapa semua ini?"

"Baiklah, karna kau kekasihku dan kau hari ini nampak cantik maka ku kasih kau diskon 10%"

"Oh , begitu.. jadi sebelumnya aku jelek begitu ? Hanya hari ini saja aku terlihat bagus dimatamu? Aku baru tahu itu hyung"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya imut Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya dan mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu sayang, kau cantik sebelumnya dan sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap cantik dimataku,walaupun dewi aprodithe menampakan wujudnya sekarang. Kau akan tetap yang paling cantik"

Baekhyun merona mendengarnya. Sialan kau Park! Batin Baekhyun.

"Kau berlebihan hyung, dan aku sepertinya kurang yakin tentang itu. Lagipula , siapa yang meragukan kecantikan dewi aprodithe ? Akupun masih jauh darinya"

"Tidak Baek, kau.. "

"Ahh~hyung . Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Aku sedang bosan dirumah. Lagipula tidak ada yang aku lakukan ini kan weekend"

Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain, Chanyeol itu kalau sudah dalam hal merayu atau menggomval, dia mempunyai banyak jurus dan taktik untuk itu. Kamus kata-kata gombalnya saja banyak. Dan itu tidak baik untuk jantung dan wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah memerah.

"Aku baru akan ke tempat pencucian untuk memeriksa mesin cuci. Kau mau ikut. Ayo"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima tangan Chanyeol dan mereka berjalan sambil bepegangan tangan.

"Nah , ini dia, tempat dimana sumber keributan terjadi. Karna disinilah tempat semua aktivitas dari mulai pemilahan pakaian sampai pengeringan dilakukan disini, kecuali penyetrikaan dan pengemasan dilakukan di lantai 3. Disini biasanya aku akan memantau dan memeriksa jika ada mesin yang rusak atau berbunyi berisik. Karna jika meain itu berbunyi terlalu keras , berarti ada yang salah"

"Wahh hyung,sepertinya kau cocok jadi tukang service mesin cuci"

Ucap Baekhyun bercanda.

"Haha , kau bisa saja. Tapi dibanding memperbaiki mesin,lebih baik aku memilih memperbaiki hatimu jika dalam keadaan tidak baik Baek"

 _"Sialan Park, terus saja kau membuat ku memerah"_ batin Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengeluarkan kata-kata mautnya. Untuk menutupi kegugupannya Baekhyun berjalan berniat mengelilingi tempat itu sedangkan Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. Entah kenapa muncul niat jail Baekhyun untuk menghoda Chanyeol. Dia berjalan dengan sedikit menggoyangkan pantatnya. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar Chanyeol membersihkan tenggorokannya, itu berarti Chanyeol sudah mulai tergoda dengan kelakuannya. Baekhyun berhenti tiba-tiba dan membungkuk kan badannya tidak sengaja mendengar Chanyeol sedikit menggeram. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Chanyeol menutup matanya dan wajahnya mulai memerah. " _Ini bahaya"_ batin Baekhyun.

"Oh hyung, maafkan aku . Aku tidak sengaja. Apakah itu sakit ?"

Baekhyun meminta maaf pada Chanyeol dengan wajah dibuat semenyesal mungkin. Chanyeol melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sialnya terlihat sangat menggodanya sekarang.

"Ti.. tidak. Hanya sedikit nyeri saja. Hehe.. tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga "dia" akan sembuh sendiri"

Canggung sebenarnya,dan sakit. Bayangkan saja "Junior" Chanyeol bertabrakan dengan dua bongkahan padat nan bulat milik Baekhyun dan sialnya lagi itu empuk. Baekhyun kembali berkeliling dan sedikit menyeringai bahwa "tak tik" yang diajarkan oleh Luhan ternyata bagus juga. Mereka terus berjalan dan tiba-tuba Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik dan secara tidak sengaja dia menabrak Chanyeol dan kepalanya tepat berada dihadapan dada bidang Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongak dan langsung verhadapan dengan mata bulat Chanyeol. Mereka bertahan dengan posisi iu beberapa saat sambil terus menatap.

"Baek,aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini. Kau terlihat menggodaku tapi aku tau kau tidak seberani itu untuk menggodaku. Wajah polosmu itu membuatku yakin kau tidak sedang menggodaku"

Baekhyun hanya terus menatap Chanyeol dan menampakkan wajah polosnya yang tidak tau apa-apa itu. Namun tiba-tiba

"Akhhh!"

Terdengar suara jeritan tertahan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak berani menggodamu hyung? Kau tau , sebenarnya aku selama ini menahan untuk tidak menciummu terlebuh dahulu,menyentuh mu duluan. Tapi kau terlihat enggan menyentuhku atau sekedar berpegangan tangan dengan ku saja. Kita sudah 6 bulan menjalin hubungan, namun interaksi hanya sebatas ini saja.. aku .."

Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karna dia langsung dipeluk oleh Chanyeol

"Baek, kau tidak tau seberapa kerasnya usaha ku untuk menahan tidak menyentuhmu. Puncaknya adalah saat aku tidak sengaja melihatmu buka baju saat aku menemanimu mengganti baju setelah bermain futsal. Aku melihat tubuh mu dan itu membuatku frustasi dan memilih untuk menahan nafauku yang sebenarnya tidak sanggu lagi untuk tidak menyentuhmu . Kauu"

Baekhyun mencium bibirChanyeol dan Chanyeol tidak segan untuk membalasnya. Kedua bibir itu saling menyatu hingga Baekhyun melepaskannya.

"Hyung, sentuh saja aku. Aku menunggumu menyentuh ku hyung. Aku sudah yakin terhadapmu. Aku ingin sekali kau menyentuh ku hyung. Dan aku menantikan saat itu juga. Jadi , jangan ragu untuk itu hyung. Karna aku menginginkan mu juga"

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, Chanyeol tidak segan untuk mencium Baekhyun dengan sedikit keras hingga punggung Baekhyun menabrak rak pakaian. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan ciuman panas yang sekarang mereka lakukan, malah bertambah panas. Lidah satu sama lain membelit hingga saliva yang telah bercampur menjadi satu keluar dari ujung bibir Baekhyun. Merka berdua sama-sama larut dalam gairah yang mereka bangun sendiri. Dengan jemarinya yang lentik Baekhyun menarik helaian rambut Chanyeol tanda dia juga menikmati kegiatan mereka. Tak sadar Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan tersebut. Membaringkan Baekhyun dengan bibir masih saling bertatutan. Baekhyun sedikit mendorong dada Chanyeol karna merasa pasokan udaranya menipis, kedua bibir itupun terpisah menyisakan benang-benang saliva tipis yang menjuntai dari bibir mereka.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain sambil mengucapkan kalimat kagum berkali-kali dalam hati saat melihat kondisi mereka sekarang.

Chanyeol dengan rambut yang sudah tak berbentuk karna tangan Baekhyun dengan wajah yang merah tanda nafsunya yang sudah menguasai dan mata yang sayu. Tidak beda jauh dengan keadaan Chanyeol, dengan bibir yang membengkak dan merah, mata merah dan sayu, lelehan saliva yang masih ada di ujung bibirnya, membuat Chanyeol harus bersabar untuk tidak menyerang Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun membuabg wajahnya kesamping karna begitu malu di tatapi begitu intens dengan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, ke .. kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?aku malu~"

"Cantik"

Satu kata keluar dari mulut Chanyeol , membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang dan membawa efek ke pipinya yang sekarang tambah memerah. Baekhyun ingin bangkit,namun ketika lututnya tidak sengaja menyentuh "benda" yang sudah mengeras,bertambah lagi saat mendengar geraman jantan dari lelaki yang sekarang masih bertahan dengan posisi sedikit menindihnya.

"Hhmmh"

 _"Astaga,lutut sialan. Aku tidak sengaja. Bagaimana inii? Bahkn suara geramannya saja membuatku merinding. Tuhann aku harus apa? Tapi jika ini adalah waktunya, aku siap. Aku akan memberikan nya pada Chanyeol hyung"_

itu adalah suara hati Baekhyun. Ya, walaupum sekarang adalah saatnya, Baekhyun akan melepasakan sesuatu yang begitu dia jaga selama ini untuk Chanyeol.

"Baekhhh, a.. akuu.. b.. bolehkah?"

Baekhyun sedikit ragu,dan sialannya wajahnya dan jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengganggukdan ciuman pun kembali terjadi. Kali ini lebih lembut dan dirasa manis bagi keduanya. Namun ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan lenguhannya intensitas ciuman itu berubah menjadi lebih ganas dan panas. Lidak saling membelit dan lelehan saliva menetes tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

...

...

Chanyeol tau bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun begitu juga baginya. Terlihat dari gerakan Baekhyun yang nampak malu-malu dan masih terlihat takut untuk menunjukan tubuhnya didepan orang lain. Dan Chanyeol mengerti akan itu. Jujur saja , dia sendiri juga belum pernah menunjukan bagian tubuhnya ke orang lain, kecuali ibu dan noonanya. Itu pun hanya sebatas dari keher sampai pinggang saja. Untuk bagian bawah, itu sangat dijaga oleh Chanyeol, walaupun ddia juga lelaki normal yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk pelampiasan nafsunya. Chanyeol sangat berusaha untuk tidak pergi ke club dan memberikan benda berharganya untuk di sentuh bahkan dirasakan oleh jalang-jalang yang sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak orang yang memakainya.

Tapi, untuk kali ini, dia tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Orang yang diam-diam selama ini dia cintai, orang yang diam-diam dia sebut namanya ketika bermain "solo" ,sekarang ada didepannya dengan keadaan sudah full naked. Chanyeol takjub melihat badan Baekhyun. Putih mulus,perut yang rata, kulit yang halus, dan dihiasi dengan dua tonjolan kecil pink didadanya serta belalai kecil yang setengah terbangun saat ini.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun , ciumannya turun menuju dada dan beralih menghisap kedua tonjolan kecil yang sekarang sudah memerah.

"Ahhmh~"

Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol menghisap agak kuat pada nipple sebelah kanannya. Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar desahan Baekhyun. Dia semakin gencar menghisap nipple Baekhyun bergantian. Saat dia menghisap yang kanan , tangannya yang lain akan memelintir nipple yang sebelah kiri, begitu sebaliknya. Chanyeol kembali ke leher Baekhun dan menghisap titik sensitif dari Baekhyun

"Oohh.. hyu.. hyunggh~

Lagi-lagi, lutut Baekhyun tidak sengaja menekan sesuatu yang sudah menegang sedari tadi di balik celana Chanyeol.

"Hmmhh Baekhh~"

Chanyeol menggeram, dia bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun, dan melepaskan kaus serta celana pendek rumahan yang sedari tadi masih melekat ditubuhnya. Saat akan melepaskan celana dalamnnya, Baekhyun menahan tangannya

"Biar aku saja hyung, aku yang aka melepaskannya"

Chanyeol terkejut awalnya, tapi dia etal membiarkan Baekhyun membuka celana dalamnya dan sedikit tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun ketika melihat"junior" nya yang sedikit memberikan tamparan pada pipi Baekhyun saat membukanya.

"Uwaah, besar sekali hyung, aku kalah denganmu. Huh!kenapa aku selalu kalah terhadapmu? Bahkan ukuran "ini" saja aku masih kalah telak denganmu"

Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus memperhatikan junior Chanyeol.

"Apa kau aka membiarkannya seperti itu saja? Tidak berniat menyapanya ?"

"Oh , anynyyeong park junior, salam kenal, aku Byun Baekhyun, dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi "rumahmu" ".

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menyapa juniornya. Dia semakin gemas dengan Baekhyun.

"Ayo Baek. Sapa dia lagi. Kenalkan dia pada lidahmu dan mulutmu. Agar dia bisa nyaman dan membuatmu puas Baek"

Baekhyun menatap kembali junior Chanyeol, dan sedikit demi sedikit dia mengarahkan junior Chanyeol ke mulutnya. Menjilat ujung junior itu dan perlahan memasukkan batang junior itu. Tidak bisa masuk semua, hanya separuh karna mulut mungil Baekhyun tidak cukup untuk junior sebesar itu. Kepalanya dia bawa naik turun dan tangan lentiknya entah digerakkan oleh siapa , dia sedikit meremas-remas dan memijat 2 "telur" milik Chanyeol.

Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol sekarang, dia seperti sedang menimati layanan terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya. Dia menutup separuh matanya sambil sedikit membantu Baekhyun yang sedang"bekerja"sekarang dengan menaik turunkan kepala Baekhyun pelan.

"Cukup Baek. Kita langsung ke inti saja".

Chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam mulut Baekhyun dan membuka kedua kaki Baekhyun. Dia melihat lubang yang berkerut berwarn merah yang nampak mengundangnya untuk maduk kesana. Dia sedikit memainkan jarinya disana. Baekhyun juga butuh persiapan sebelum ke inti, dan Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun merasakan sakit. Maka dari itu dia sedikit mendorong jarinya ke lubang yang sudah terlihat basah itu agar lebih masuk kedalam.

"Aaah.. sa.. sakithh . Ah!"

"Maafkan aku Baek, maaf. Apakah itu sakit sekali? Maaf. Kalau ini menyakitimu , lebih baik kita hen.."

"Tidak hyung, lanjutkan saja. Ini sudah separuh jalan. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah khawatir hyung."

Baekhyun serius. Itu sakit dan terasa seperti kulit bagian bawahnya terbakar saat jari Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol menambahkan jari tengahnya dan membentuk seperti gerakan menggunting didalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Ahh~ahh~ terus hyunghh. Ahh~"

Saat tangan Chanyeol menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana yang membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang dan mendesah sambil meremas ujung sofa.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun saat dirasa Baekhyun siap untuk menerimanya masuk, saat Baekhyun masih sibuk mendesah Chanyeol segera memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali hentakan. Bukan tanpa tujuan, namun jika Chanyeol memasukkan juniornya perlahan, Baekhyun akan tambah merasa sakit.

"Ah! Hikks! Hiks!.. sa.. sakit hyungh. Ini perih"

Tetesan airmata keluar dari mata Baekhyun. Dia merasa badannya terbelah menjadi dua sekarang. Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah tidak mau langsung menggerakkan juniornya. Dia menghapus airmata Baekhyun

"Maafkan aku sayang. Tapi jika itu tidak kulakuka dengan sekali hentakan, kau aka merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dibandingkan sekarang, sabar sayang. Ini hanya awalnya saja sakit, kamu akan merasakan nikmat setelah ini"

Benar kata Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ketika Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan dan semakin kencang saat dia mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang terdengar merdu baginya. Dia bangkit dan mengendong Baekhyun dengan bagian bawah mereka masih menyatu dengan posisi seperti koala.

"Ahhh ahh hmmh ah hyunghh~"

"Ssshh.. hmmh Baekhh"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun sampai Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun diatas mesin cuci. Chanyeol terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan keras, bahkan sekarang Baekhyun menggerakan pinggulnya berlwanan arah dengan Chanyeol untuk mencarai kenikmatannya sendiri. Tangan Baekhyun tidak sengaja menekan tombol"on " pada mesin cuci yang sekarang menjadi tempat mereka bercinta. Getarangetaran saat mesin cuci itu beroperasi menambah kenikmatan tersendiri bagi mereka. Terlebih junior Chanyeol semakin masuk dan menghantam daging kecil atau semacamnya didalam sana yang dapat membuat Baekhyun melengkungkan badanyya kebelakang dan Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati percintaan mereka hingga membuat kepala mereka pening. Chanyeol berusaha meraih bibir Baekhyun untuk menciumnya dan dia memberikan hisapan hisapan di dada, leher, dan perut Baekhyun. Begitu banyak tanda yang dibuat Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Selama sesi percintaan mereka dimulai, Chanyeol terus membisikkan kata cinta di telinga Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sibuk mendesah hanya mampu mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

"Hyunngghh .. hyungh. A .. akkuhh .. akkkuhh ingin keluarhh hyungh akhh!"

"Sebentar lagihh sayanghh, hmmh"

Dengan beberapa kali hentakan yang keras dari Chanyeol mereka mencapai puncak yang membawa mereka terbang ke langit ke-7 selama beberapa detik.

"Akhh .. akh! Cha .. CHANYEOOLLHH~"

"Bbaaekhh AHH!"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan bibitnya didalam lubang Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun cairannya terkena perut Chanyeol dan sedikit mengenai mesin cuci dibawahnya. Mereka berdua masih mengatur nafas yang masih terngengah-engah seusainya percintaan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu juga hyung. Kau yang pertama bagiku, jadi aku mohon jaga kepercayaan yang telah kuberi padamu hyung. Jangan kecewakan aku"

Mereka saling menatap dan menyelami perasaan terdalam pasangan masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu juga Baek. Sangatt sangat mencintaimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan mu. Aku janji"

Mereka kembali berciuman kali ini hanya sedikit melumat dan melepaskannya. Mereka berpelukan dan Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari atas mesin cuci dan mereka kembali memakai pakaian mereka.

"Baek, kau butuh istirahat. Kita pergi ke rumah ku saja. Ibu dan ayahku sedang berada di luar kota. Sedangkan yoora noona belum pulang kerja jam segini."

"Baiklah"

Mereka pergi bergandengan tangan tapi jalannya kali ini sedikit lebih pelan dari biasanya, karna bagian bawah Baekhyun yang masih terasa nyeri jika bergesekan.

"Nah, kita sampai. Ayo masuk sayang, aku akan kedapur sebentar. Kau pergi duluan saja ke kamarku"

"Hyung, dimana kamarmu?"

"oh ya, kamarku dilantai 2 pintu berwarna hitam sebelah kiri"

Baekhyun segera ke lantai 2 dan pergi kekamar Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol menyiapkan kudapan dan minuman teh mint untuk mereka berdua. Setelah selesai dia segera menyusul Baekhyun kekamarnya dan melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Chanyeol.

"Sayang, ayo minum dulu teh mintnya, ini akan membuat segar kembali"

"Haha, bagus sekali pelayannan mu . Setelah bercinta , kau membuatkan kudapan dan teh untuk memulihakan tenaga. Aku suka itu"

"Aku memang yang terbaik, aku tau itu"

Baekhyun berdecih mendengar itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih penasaran apa yang membuatmu terlihat seperti menggodaku tadi Baek?"

"Oh , aku malu~"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan rona merahnya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol gemas dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, ceritakan lah"

Lalu Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Dia menceritakannya dari awal hingga akhir. Chanyeol menghela nafas malas mendengar cerita Baekhyun

"Huftt.. pantas saja kau berubah menjadi agresif seperti tadi. Ternyata itu penyebabnya. Baiklah,kau tidurlah Baek. Aku yakin kau lelah setelah kegiatan kita tadi"

Baekhyun menurutinya dan mereka berdua pun tidur dengan posisi berpelukan. Sangat romantis mereka berdua. Mereka menyelami alam mimpi siang mereka dengan perasaan bahagia dan senang karna memiliki satu sama lain dalam pelukan dan lagi tidak ada yang dikhawatirkan selama rasa saling percaya itu masih ada.

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~

~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Pagi hari di sekolah seminggu sebelum lepasnya "keperawanan" Baekhyun_

 _"Pagi Baek"_

 _"Pagi Lu"_

 _"Hei , kau terlihat tidak bersemangat sekali hari ini. Ada apa ?"_

 _"Aku ingin cerita padamu Lu"_

 _"Tumben sekali kau ingin bercerita padaku, biasanya kau ragu untuk bercerita"_

 _"Yak! Kau mau dengar tidak. Aku serius"_

 _"Baiklah baiklah.. ada apa ?"_

 _"Aku merasa bingung Lu, kemarin saat mencari tugas, aku tidak sengaja menemukan artikel tentang bagaimana cara agar hubungan dengan pasangan bertahan lama dan pasangan tidak cepat bosan dengan kita"_

 _Luhan mendengarkan Baekhyun dengan serius._

 _"Lalu? Apa yang dikatakan artikel itu?"_

 _"Artikel itu mengatakan hal- hal yang membuat pasangan kita betah dengan kita. Salah satunya yaitu dengan melakukan ..."_

 _"Melakukan apa?"_

 _"Me .. melakukan .."_

 _Luhan jengkel sendiri lama-lama._

 _"Yak! Melakukan apa ?!"_

 _"Sex"_

 _Jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit berbisik. Oke.. Luhan kembali tertawa dengan pernyataan Baekhyun._

 _"Yakk! Hahahaha... tentu saja Baek. Sex itu penting bagi pasangan yang sudah resmi dan saling mencintai. Tapi yang paling penting dalam hal ini adalah saling mempercayai. Ketika kau tidak mempercayai orang ini untuk melakukannya dengan mu, maka jangan. Percayalah, jika kau melakukannya, kau aka menyesal di kemudian hari"_

 _"La .. lalu.. apa sex semacam keharusan?"_

 _"Tidak juga, sebenarnya tergantung dari invidu atau pasangan itu masing-masing. Tapi menurut ku itu penting. Mau bagaimana pun , Sehun itu lelaki normal yang mempunyai tingkat gairah seksual yang tinggi sebagai laki-laki. Jika aku tidak memberikannya pada Sehun, aku takut dia akan mencari pelampiasan lain. Contohnya dia akan pergi ke Bar dan mencari wanita jalang untuk melakukan one-night-stand dengannya. Makanya aku melakukan itu dengannya"_

 _Sekarang Baekhyun bingung, apa dia juga harus melakukan itu dengan Chanyeol ? Taoi dia merasa belum siap. Hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hubungan intim seperti itu._

 _"Lu, saat bercinta dengan Sehun, saat usia jadian kelian yang keberapa?"_

 _Luhan mencoba mengingat-ingat._

 _"Kalau tidak salah saat minggu ke 2 "_

 _Baekhyun terkejut . Semuda ituu ? Sudah melakukannya ? Astaga.. Baekhyun yang sudah 6 bulan saja belum pernah melakukan itu. Lebih tepatnya belum berani._

 _"2 minggu ? Apakah itu tidak terlalu awal? Bagaimana perasaan mu saat melakukan itu?"_

 _"Baek, kau seperti wartawan jika sepertinini. Kalau kau oenasaran bagaimana rasanya, lakukanlah dengan Chanyeol. Eh ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian sudah melakukannya?"_

 _"Tentu saja belum, "_

 _Jawab Baekhyun mantap_

 _"Aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan tahan dengan tidak menyentuh mu baek. Kau otu cantik, menggoda, badanmu kecil,pantatmu semok. Apa kau ingin kuberi tips agar kau bisa melakukan itu dengannya?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Walaupun tidak yakin, tapi dia merasa harus melakukan ini dengan Chanyeol. Dan dia juga ingin hal itu._

 _"1. Kau harus menggodanya dengan menggunakan pakaian yang ketat. 2. Kau harus terlihat polos dan lugu didepannya. belum berhasil, kau mengambil langkah yang agak berani, yaitu saat kalian hanya tinggal berdua dan dia berjalan dibelakangmu , berpura-puralah untuk berhenti tiba-tiba dan membungkukkan badanmu. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan tergoda saat melihat pantat mu yang semok itu. "_

 _"Kau yakin itu akan berhasil?"_

 _"Yapp! Itu cara halusnya Baek. Tapi jika itu semua belum berhasil juga, beli lah obat perangsang di apotik dan campurkan itu ke dalam minumannya. Buatkan dia teh atau susu."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk paham dengan tips yang diberikan Chanyeol. Dia akan melakukan itu. Biarkan saja dia dikatai orang lelaki yang kijil atau kurang belaian. Da melakukan itu denagn Chanyeol. Kekasihnya. Lekaki yang dia cintai. Dia percaya dengan Chanyeol._

Itulah awal mula kenapa Baekhyun bertingkah aneh. Yang jelas Baekhyun bersyukur karna dia memberikan sesuatu yang betul-betul dijaganya pada orang yang dipercayainya, yang mencintainya. Dan hari itu akan diingat Baekhyun sebagai harinya yang paling berharga yaitu saat dia melepas

" **KEPERAWANANNYA"**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~•THE END•~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Akhirnya.. maafkan kalau NC nya tidak hot atau masih ada yang kurang. Maklum baru pertama kali nulis NC, dan masih perlu banyak bimbingan dari para senpai.

Maapkeun kalau ada typo...

Review and read juseyoo...

Thanx untuk yang udah mau baca ini ff🙏😚😚


End file.
